End of the first,Beginning of the second
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: What happens when a normal human gets reborn as a civilian in a dangerous world with an ability of another? What if this human just so happens to have knowledge of what would happen in the future? Find out now! X-Overs element exist. SI/Self insert OCxFuuxSmall Harem
1. Chapter 1

My name is Zexion Arach, I was a normal person living an average life, I loved reading since I was a child and continued doing it until i discovered fanfiction, I especially loved those Self-inserts/Re-incarnation stories.

Finding that I somehow died during my sleep was irritating considering I had no idea what happened.

What is worst is that somehow I ended up waking in a bright room with no means of moving. I couldn't even see much less hear properly, this is probably what all those re-incarnated people feel like _If_ they even have their memories from before.

All I could do was look around briefly even though everything was extremely blurry, if this was what it feels like as a child then I really hate being a child, I decided to simply sleep and wait till I can at least see and hear properly. My last thought being,

 _A Second Chance_

* * *

(3 years later)

As months passed, I was able to at least feel somewhat normal in a child's body, I found that my name was Aki Souji, I had brown hair and emerald green eyes which I got from my mother. My parents seem to be average civilians, this was actually the first time I felt love from my parents, considering I was always alone and rarely had communication with them , the feeling of love and warmth from them was weird to me at first but I eventually accepted it. I was broken out of my thoughts by my mother who was currently feeding me.

I looked at her closely for the first time and saw she had brown hair slightly covering her emerald green eyes with a heart-shaped face and a nice body, my father however had light blue hair and brown eyes he had a built body, he probably had some decent training in order to protect his wife.

I found that I was apparently born in Takigakure, the only known minor village to have a tailed beast and if I recall correctly, Fuu the Nanabi Jinchuriki should be in Takigakure, though it would seem that it would be awhile before I can even walk properly much less try to find her in my weak child-like body.

I found that I have a sub-ability from the game Persona, which allows me to create and use Persona spells instead of summoning them, which though can be considered overpowered, it is nothing compared to the likes of Akatsuki, Madara or even Kaguya.

Eventually, nighttime came and I was tucked in bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

(2 Years later)

Two Years sure has passed quickly, during times where my parents were not home which usually means they were working, I trained my body as much as a five year old could as I did not want to be weak considering this world is quite dangerous especially since I wanted to befriend Fuu which increases the chances of me facing the Akatsuki eventually though It won't be for a few more years, I even went to the library and read on some things to see if I could find some knowledge on Takigakure, I borrowed a book about Chakra from there as well so I could learn how to use it.

Though I had unlocked my Chakra the reserves I had were quite low considering I was civilian-born after all, I played around with a few things from stories I found though I wouldn't be able to do much considering how little Chakra I have. The only thing I could do was to train in Chakra control which will also slowly build up my reserves.

I started off with Leaf balancing which was surprisingly easy considering I had low Chakra reserves, I then proceeded to do the Tree-Climbing exercise which was extremely difficult compared to the previous, I soon felt that my Chakra reserves were low and stopped to rest.

I went to get lunch at a nearby dango store and bought a some dango and left for home the moment I left though, I saw the person I wanted to befriend, Fuu the Nanabi Jinchuriki, she seemed to be angry due to being neglected and also hated by the villagers, I decided that this would be a good time to start so I followed her until she reached a spot in the forest that was facing a river and sat near it.

I slowly approached her though the moment I was close she suddenly turned and glared at me which was not surprising considering her past with the villagers, I continue approaching her albeit slower this time and raised my hand, ''Hey, umm I saw the villagers reaction towards and was wondering why they would treat a pretty girl like you in that manner, so I decided if they didn't want to help you I would'' I said with a gentle smile and handed her some of the dango I bought earlier.

* * *

(Fuu POV)

Even though I knew why I was hated due to having met the Chomei(Nanabi) awhile back I was still sad that not even one person treated me differently, I wanted a friend someone who would not ever hurt me and even believe in me, yet despite how much I wanted so no one was willing as all they say was the Nanabi when they looked at me.

I slowly grew angry and started to hate them as well, I went to where I always went when I was sad and angry and sat near the river, when suddenly the Nanabi told me that someone was behind me, assuming it was one of those villagers trying to kill me I turned and glared, though i relaxed a little upon seeing someone around my age but still kept my guard up.

''Hey, umm I saw the villagers reaction towards and was wondering why they would treat a pretty girl like you in that manner, so I decided if they didn't want to help you I would'' Said the boy with a smile.

I felt my face heat up a little upon hearing what he said, then slowly reached out and took some dango he offered and waited until he ate before doing so myself as it wouldn't be the first time I was poisoned, I knew this was going to be the only chance I had of getting a friend as he was the only one who didn't seem to hate me as the others do.

 **''Larvae, it would be a good idea for you to have a friend, I dont feel any negative intentions from him.''** said Chomei the Nanabi

Upon hearing that, I slowly lowered my guard and Invited him to sit with me and then after talking awhile and exchanging names we eventually became friends even though I was happy I knew it was temporarily as he would probably hate me like the others if he knew what I contained.

* * *

(Souji POV)

I upon noticing her depressed face realised what she was thinking about and decided to tell her what I knew, ''Are you thinking that if I knew about the Nanabi I would leave you?'' She snapped her head towards so quickly that even I got surprised.

''H-how did you know?...'' She had a shocked expression and slowly narrowed her eyes at what I said.

''Well... I heard from some fo the Villagers talking about how the demon should either leave the village or die and figured from their behaviour was talking about you, so I went to the library and searched on things related to Demons and found out that Bijuus were considered Demons and apparently the only way to stop them was to seal them, and since the only Bijuu who had appeared in Taki is the Nanabi, I knew you were a Jinchuriki from that'' I told a half-truth considering since I did do that though I already knew this from my previous life.

''And you d-don't mind?'' She asked shyly

I smiled and place my hand on her cheeks as I told her ''No, I don't mind after all you are Fuu, the Nanabi is the Nanabi, I won't hate you because of that'' Upon saying that Fuu then hugged me and started repeating ''Thank you'' over and over again.

I told her that we would always be friends as long as she wants me to and that I would never betray her as I knew she had a bad experiece before from her reaction, she smiled happily and promised the same.

 _ **Thou art I, and I am Thou**_

 _ **Thou Hast Established a new bond**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to the truth**_

 _ **Thou Shalt be blessed when creating a**_

 _ **Persona of the**_ _ **Chariot**_ _ **Arcana**_

Thus begin a friendship born from one with memories of his previous life and one who has been hated and neglected since her birth and through this bond, both of them would take the world by storm!


	2. Chapter 2

(2 months later)

Two months has passed, Fuu and I were almost always seen together, considering that everyone sold Fuu overpriced food, I taught her **Henge** which I remembered along with **Kawarimi** , we would **Henge** then went through the village buying things we would need with my money which was given to me by my parents.

Eventually we started training with each other at the same spot in the forest, I first taught her how to use her Chakra considering she had not unlocked it yet even as Chomei(Nanabi) didn't know how due to being isolated before being sealed in her, I then taught her Chakra control excercises which would take her awhile due to being a Jinchuriki.

While Fuu was doing Chakra control excercises which I had already done, I went on to practice skills I read in my previous life, I first started off with forming chakra strings as being able to do that means I have enough control to try the first skill. Concentrating on my chakra I slowly form the threads which then attached to a rock beside me, upon doing so I played around with it and eventually stopped and started on what I wanted to do.

I took a leaf and began rotating my chakra in a counter-clockwise movement and instead of forming a shell like how the rasengan does, I instead imagine a whirlpool pulling everything in at the tip of my finger tips, the leaf then starts spinning and slowly decays, upon seeing that it worked I continued practicing with it till I feel my Chakra reserves getting low which I decided to try out my other ability.

Reaching into myself, I meditated and eventually after a few minutes I felt a sensation which I assume is the Sea of Souls, I reach into and pulled out a card and upon doing so I snapped my eyes open and call out **Palladion** which I then felt the power available to me, 'Marakukaja' which allows me to boost defensive Jutsu and increase defense on myself and ally, 'MataruKaja' which allows me to increase our strength and Jutsu damage, and finally 'Heat wave' which is a fire type attack.

I practiced them a little to see how much strain it would cost me, which surprisingly wasn't a lot though it may have something to do with me having the mind of my previous life. The spells seem to be adapted to this world which is interesting, since 'Heat wave' would be around the strength of a **Gokakyu no Jutsu(Great fireball technique)**. Furthermore it seems that it requires Chakra to use it.

After training with both my Persona and Drain ability, seeing that it was almost noon, I went to Fuu to check on her progress, turns out she managed to do the Tree-climbing excercise and was now moving on to Water-walking.

We then went for Lunch before going to the library to finish up the remaining books regarding history and Chakra related subjects, we had plans to leave the village soon after all.

* * *

(5 months later)

Both Fuu and I had trained a lot and practiced the Jutsus available at the library though most were common, we even stole some higher level Jutsus during the night to train with. My parents were apparently killed by an 'accident' which was bullshit as I overheard the villagers saying something about killing the 'demon-lover' parents so that I would leave Fuu, I mourned for my dead parents after they were killed and sealed their bodies into a sealing scroll as I refused to bury them in the village that killed them.

Though after that I trained even harder to prevent this from happening to my loved ones again, eventually the time where we were to leave the village came, we packed our things into a sealing scroll so we could move around more easily and left the house in the middle of the night.

We had already checked the patrol of Taki-nins before doing so, unsurprisingly we found that there were lesser nins at night and the security was pretty easy to get past, but first we had to go towards the village's leader tower.

Upon reaching there, we entered slowly so as to not trip any alarm seals or traps, we then headed to the side and twisted the flower vase(how we saw the leader did it) and upon doing that a wall opened revealing a room behind it, we headed into the room went down the stairs which lead to a Jutsu library which we took the scrolls and then went deeper in.

Once we arrived at the deepest part of the room, we saw three pedestal, each of them containing a scroll which was glowing slightly, the left one had **'Jiongu(Earth Grudge Fear)'** written on it which was what Kakuzu used before becoming a missing-nin if I remembered correctly, the next had ' **Taki's Kinjutsu'** written on it which is self-explainatory, the last had **'Hero's Water'** written on it which I assume to be the location of the Hero's water.

Putting all the scrolls into a bag we have, we opened the one **'Hero's Water'** written on it and on it stated that it was situated deep within the large tree's roots, in the centre of the village, it also had a bottle meant for collecting the water sealed below the location. We then left for the location to obtain some **'Hero's Water'**.

Upon arriving at the location, we took out the guord meant to contain the water and fill it up, upon doing so we sealed it back into the scroll and then put the scroll into the same backpack which contains the others, we sealed the bag into a sealing scroll and left for the entrance of Taki.

We went throug the underwater cave system below the large waterfall that leads us to our exit and then continued on, we eventually stopped after hours of tree-hopping and arrived at an unknown village, we registered using an alias at an inn and took out the **'Taki's Kinjutsu'** scroll and went on to learn the first Jutsu in it.

It was called he Hikari Bunshin, it was a Jutsu that utilizes the the surrounding light and create a bunshin using nature energy to hold it together, it lasts as long as there is light around and due to using nature energy, it is able to withstand much more damage and will usually only dispel when it is dealt a killing blow, since it requires at least basic knowledge on nature energy it is considered a **Kinjutsu** , it does not teach you how to utilize senjutsu but using nature energy in the atmosphere.

It was a ridiculous technique, it blinds the enemy upon dispelling, it can also return memories to it's user and the last is to act as a beacon which allows the original user to know the shortest way to reach where it dispelled.

Both Fuu and I had basic knowledge on nature energy seeing as the Chomei(Nanabi) had taught us about it, thus we starting learning the hand seals for it, we took 3 hours to create a barely usable bunshin and another 2 hours to have a decent one.

We then went to sleep and prepared for the next day.

* * *

(Morning)

We woke up quite late in the morning due to going to sleep late practicing the **Hikari Bunshin** , we eventually ate breakfast then left towards **Kumogakure** **no Sato** but not before creating **Hikari Bunshin** to head towards the opposite of us which was **Iwagakure no Sato** so we could create ties with each village.

The way towards **Kumogakure** was long, and upon recalling **Rice-field country** and the **Mountains' Graveyard** were close to us, I told Fuu that we should avoid those areas as I recalled Madara once living at **Mountain's Graveyard** before and **Rice-field country** being taken over by Orochimaru who then named it **Otogakure** though I didn't tell her the reason, she agreed.

We then went into **Fire country** and headed near the border towards **Yugakure** , unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it, on the way there we saw a bandit camp an deciding to get the first kill out of the way as well as gain experience, I told Fuu to handle the ones on the left while I went for the right, she nodded and sneaked towards the left side of the bandit camp while i went towards the right.

I then signaled Fuu and we went through hand seals for the **Rinpungakure no Jutsu** and then upon using it, we both went in. I killed a bandit with Kunai that I had stolen before leaving, then moving on the next when suddenly I felt someone behind and jumped away and saw that a bandit holding a katana hitting the air and soon found myself surrounded by them, I quickly draw on the power of **Palladion** and called out a **'Heat Wave'** which left the bandits on the ground dead with burnt marks around the surrounding area.

Seeing that my side was done, I went to check on Fuu when I saw she just finished,

''Ha! That was easy!'' she said

Upon seeing that she had no other reaction towards the bandits death which probably was due to her hating humans believing they were like the villagers back in **Takigakure** , though she didn't hate me due to me being her closest friend other than Chomei(Nanabi)

''Yeah...at least we got our first kill today, less worries in the future'' I chuckled a little as I said that.

Both Fuu and I had apparently no care for human lives, hers was due to being hated constantly and eventually believed the same for other humans except me, for me I was simply apathetic to most things due to finding everything boring before coming into this world.

We looted the bandit camp and the equipment they had, the katana that bandit had was surprisingly good in quality and was chakra conductive so i sealed it into a scroll and decided to practice in future, Fuu got a pair of chakra-conductive claws which suits her prety nicely and i told her so.

''Thanks! I felt that since Chomei(Nanabi) gives me control over bugs and increases my overall strength using Claws would be helpful in close combat.'' She said with a huge smile on her face

''That is a good idea, though once we learn elemental chakra you should be able to coat the claws with them to deal better damage.'' I said

* * *

After that we left the clearing and continued onwards to **Yugakure** , upon crossing the border leading to **Yugakure** , we decided to stay at **Yugakure** for awhile before heading towards **Kumogakure** as we were in no rush. We decided to learn and practice our Jutsus before leaving and seeing as we are in **Yugakure** and that they have popular hot springs, we might as well enjoy ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 weeks later)

During the time Fuu and I were in **Yugakure** , we trained our abilities and helped Fuu with hers, we had learnt some of the more interesting techniques from the **'Taki's Kinjutsu'** scroll and found that it even contains some techniques for Jinchurikis or more specifically Jinchurikis containing Gobi(five-tailed beast) or above.

I however continued training my Drain ability and managed to decrease the time needed to drain things, I had tried it on civilians though it doesn't seem to have much effect so i'll have to see if I could find a clan shinobi to try it out on.

Next my Persona ability has improved and seemingly uses less energy for it's spells, though I have yet to gain other Persona as I had not interacted with people that much.

Finally my Chakra Control, it has increased tremendously along with my reserves, I could probably made five **Kage Bunshin** if I tried though I only had two that were currently learning Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu as Fuinjutsu was really interesting and seem to be very useful.

In the meantime, I spent my time training my strength and speed and utilizing a form of Taijutsu I learnt in my previous life, Kirei's Bajiquan which I copied from the show, even though it was useless without the 'Magecraft' element back in my world, in this world however that can be replaced with Chakra.

It was also somewhat similar to the Hyuga Juken, but instead of attacking the body's Chakra pathway system, it is a style that takes the shortest route to the opponent without showing any initial movement to damage the inside of the body and though I was pretty sure I could beat any bandit/Genins in Taijutsu, I was sure I had yet to reach the level to beat higher level opponents.

I also made sure to teach the basic stances of my Taijutsu to Fuu as well, considering she had no one to learn from except me. She was quite a fast learner seeing as she could already use the style after only a few hours though she was not as proficient with it.

I then told her to try and adjust the stances to better suit herself and after doing that she and I had a little spar in which we had a draw, though I had experience in using the style, she made it more flexible enabling her to use her agility and strength to the fullest, she also adjusted the style to deal outside damage to better make use of the strength boost of having a Jinchuriki.

In Fuinjutsu, I was plainly saying a Beginner, I had no clue what any of it was about yet I still continued seeing as it was my desire to learn it after all.

For Kenjutsu however I bought a Kenjutsu scroll from some red-haired old man with a reversed katana, I practiced with the basic stances before going in to the actual Kenjutsu stance, It was rather easy considering I was forced into the Kendo club by my childhood friend in my previous life.

Eventually after training for the entire day, we made sure to make use of the Hot springs in **Yugakure** to relax, this routine went on for about the first two weeks before we changed, for the last week I started learning Ninjutsus from the scrolls we stole from **Takigakure** and even some of the Kinjutsus while Fuu trained physically and with her Taijutsu while also utilizing the claws she had with the style.

After the three weeks though, we packed and started heading towards **Kumogakure**.

* * *

(With Hikari Bunshins-refering them to just Fuu and Souji)

Fuu and Souji were headed towards **Iwagakure** when they heard a scream and nodded to each other before running towards the location of the scream which was near the border of **Kusagakure** and upon seeing two men capturing a female with red hair.

They after deciding to rescue her had sneak around and Fuu had killed one with her claws piercing the guy's heart before jumping back with the female upon seeing that Souji quickly killed the other with an overhead slash before going to Fuu.

''Is she alright?'' asked Souji

''I think so, she doesn't seem to have any injuries, so probably just unconscious'' answered Fuu after checking on her.

''We should get going, we'll bring her with us until she awakes, Takigakure might have sent shinobi after us, we need to cross the border to Iwagakure before then.'' Souji said and went to carry the girl before heading towards **Iwagakure** with Fuu following close behind.

Though if they had stayed behind a little longer, they would have seen Orochimaru heading towards the spot where they had just saved the girl.

* * *

(HB-Souji Pov)

Upon crossing the border, we had decided to rest a little in a nearby forest and waited for the female to wake, I had a hint as to who she was but had said nothing due to not having any concrete evidence yet.

Soon the red-haired girl had woken up and upon looking around saw me and Fuu which she then started to panic in which Fuu quickly calms her down after telling her that we had rescued her from her would-be kidnappers.

''My name is Souji and this is Fuu, what is your name?'' I asked for her name

''Umm...hello, m-my name is K-Karin'' she replied shyly

This proves that I was correct and to further prove it, I asked her a question, ''Are you perhaps an Uzumaki?''

This causes Karin to snap her head to me and have a shocked expression and asked '' H-how d-do you know?'' I then told her that Uzumakis were known to have red hair and since she has red hair I merely made a intelligent guess, in which she nodded and slowly relaxed.

''So, what do you plan to do now?'' I asked after seeing her relax

''Uhh...I don't know...'' She answered with a bit of hesitation and sadness in her voice.

''Then why don't you come with us, we are heading towards Iwagakure and since we are all alone, we might as stay together right?'' I said with a smile towards her, coincidentally I remembered that she was an outcast and was all alone after her village was destroyed.

''Are you sure?...'' she questioned with a shocked and a little gleeful expression on her face.

''Of course, unless you have somewhere else to go, you are free to come with me and Fuu'' I told her.

''Yes! I will go with you,'' she replied with a huge smile

After that, Fuu and Karin were talking while I was leading them due to me having the map, now you might be wondering why Fuu, someone who hated humans due to the villagers would be talking with Karin, well simply because, I told her that Karin was probably an outcast like her considering she was alone and told Fuu to at least give Karin a chance, in which she eventually agreed.

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at the entrance of **Iwagakure** in which two chunins intercepted us,

''Halt, who are you and why have you come to Iwagakure'' asked the first chunin who had brown hair and black eyes while wearing the standard **Iwa** attire.

''We came to seek refuge after a fire burned down our village'' I made up a lie which was somewhat believable considering a fire did occur a few days before our arrival.

Fuu and Karin had sealed their items into a seal on their upper arm and applied an advanced **Henge** which was in one of the scrolls we stole from **Takigakure** it only required an extra hand sign which makes it rather easy to learn, therefore we were seen as regular civilans.

The Chunin having received refugees before let us in and told us to go to the registration counter which was to the left of the Tsuchikage's tower, which we nodded and left.

Upon reaching there we registered ourselves in the **Iwagakure** archive and then left, after asking a random civilian where to purchase an apartment, we purchased one with the money we took from the bandits.

The apartment was rather simple, it had a bathroom to the left and the bedroom on the right, straight ahead was the living and beside it was the kitchen. I offered the bedroom to Fuu and Karin while I would take the couch which was considerably big, eventually, we decided to rest due to having a long day.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in **Takigakure** )

Village head Kenji was pissed, he had entered his office after having breakfast with his family, however upon entering it, he found that the village's secret room which was only to be known by the Village head was open.

He rushed into the room and found that almost all the scrolls had been stolen, quickly going deeper into the room and finding out that even the three forbidden scrolls were stolen, immediately he had ordered his shinobi to lock down the village and find out who did it.

Eventually one of his Jonins had reported that the 'demon-girl'(Fuu) and her 'demon-lover'(Souji) who was always with her had gone missing, quickly sending out ninjas ranked Chunins and above to find them, while also preparing to punish them severely for daring to do this.

However after a few hours his shinobi came back stating there was no trace of any of them, he had quickly ordered his secretary to put them into the 'Bounty Book' which was basically a 'Bingo Book' that is not limited to missing-nins and since they were not ninja, they could only be placed in the 'Bounty Book'.

The 'demon-girl' was listed as B-rank and was placed under 'Capture Alive' with a bounty of 60 million Ryo while the 'Demon-lover' was listed as D-rank and placed under 'Capture-Dead or Alive' with a bounty of 500,000 Ryo considering he was merely an accomplice and a normal civilian at that, there was no reason to place a high bounty over him.

Though after this incident, the villagers and ninjas were beginning to doubt his ability to lead considering the forbidden scrolls and important Jutsu scrolls was stolen.

He had assured the people that the ones who did this would be caught soon and then severely punished, though his popularity has slowly decreased, which angered him considering his plans of leading the village could be ruined by the 'demon-girl' and 'demon-lover'.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

The villagers upon not receiving any news on the ones responsible being caught had forcefully remove Kenji as the Village head and had given it to Shibuza(Shibuki's father).

Shibuza were one of the Shinobi that was well liked due to his loyalty before becoming the leader, he had helped the villagers a lot in his free time, he was also one of those who did not hate Fuu but merely ignored her seeing as he did not have time to balance between taking care of his son, helping the villagers and being a Shinobi to help her.

Shibuza upon becoming the head of **Takigakure** , had increased the security of the village and started increasing the village's training program to further ensure the events before doesn't happen again.

Little did he know, he would not survive for long due to news of **Takigakure** losing their Jinchuriki had spread and foreign powers would soon attack.

* * *

(Unknown)

''Hmm...weird, it seems there is a being who should not exist in this world.'' a white-haired female said.

''Perhaps, projecting an astral projection to meet this person wouldn't be a bad idea, he is after all a Wild Card, it might make being stuck in a rock more interesting'' the same female continued,

''Yes...It definitely would considering my plan wouldn't be completed anytime soon, this would certainly entertain me.'' the same female said with amusement clear in her tone

Little did she know, she would be extremely surprised upon meeting the being she wanted to entertain herself with.


End file.
